holytrinityfandomcom-20200213-history
Lore
Storyline Freak Saga The Grinch, and whos being Staryians * The Jim Carry Grinch is from Whofrica * Whos live in a fascist whogenic (eugenic) society * Each letter in THE GRINCH of one of his extra chromosomes, both H's are Hydroxide * The Grinch is a prophecy, originally being the Grinch from Halloween is Grinch Night, followed by Euchariah who becomes the Jim Carrey Grinch, Then the animated How the Grinch stole Christmas, and finally the boy in the Hooberfloob highway who is so weak he becomes the Clamydia virus. With each iteration is becomes weaker. * Who's are a greedy race, who steal the power from Max, the dog which holds the Grinch's power. They also gain power by inhaling another Who, the small ones had the power stolen but somehow survived. With more power they become bigger, and eventually grew to the size of a human. The last one alive becomes Sheldon Cooper. * Clamydia Virus is a Timeline 1 human who stole Max from Sheldon Cooper, and used the last of Max's power to transport himself to Timeline 2. Give Reginald a page * Spanish Prince * 3 bodies * Has two sons, the original one from his life Leo, and Ledi, a artificial one created while he was a 3D printer. * Has mastered magnetic fields Plant Discord Radiosymetric Cult Wars and Battles The Holy Trinity Civil War: A War between the members of the American Holy Trinity, French Wesley (possibly on orders of the European Holy Trinity), and the Chimpanzee Army. * Battle of the Wesleys: The battle which ended the J Dimension Holy Trinity Civil War. * The Umbrella Battle: The battle which started the J Dimension Holy Trinity Civil War. Serpentine Christian Revolution: '''A week long revolution of the J Dimension Holy Trinity against the Palmer deity Regime. Mainly involved biological warfare via spicy candies. '''WW1: The American Civil War: The Vietnam War: Great Happenings * The Great Gongening: The destruction of an ancient body using an ancient relic. * The Great Zippening: The destruction of an ancient body. * The Great Smashening: The destruction of an ancient relic (A piano tie) * The Great Happening: The destruction of a second ancient relic (A mallet), the first and name sake of the following Great Happenings. * The Happening Trinity: October 18th, A single day during which 2 Holy Relics were destroyed and a Holy Trinity member shit themself. The Chimening, Happening, and Shittening. The Ape Krunk War * The Scratch Rock War: A period of cease fire within the Ape Krunk war in which both sides allied to destroy Scratch Rock. The Great Drone War * A war initiated by Lay against the general populous of Owensville for an unknown reason. The war forces the drivers of Dr. Sir Stanley Drako Reginald III Esquire PhD of the House of Ender, and Reginald's killers the drivers of Ledi's new body Jullian Del Fabuloso into the same team. Drama ensues. Powers Power Levels: Retconning * Skynetting or Doxxing: A version of retconning in which if a single holy trinity member can partially retcon a being or object. Antiretconning: The ability to resist retconning, it is earned from the ingestion of antiheroin. Fusing: The ability held by any realized member of the Holy Trinity and many other beings. This ability allows any number of beings to fuse together into a single being as long as a specific criteria is met. When two beings that are dimensional counterparts fuse, they become one separate being from their original parts. This is unlike non dimensional counterparts who once fused retain their own minds in a fused body. Prophecy Making: '''Prophecies within the lore describe cycles in which a specific being will continually be formed, or a title will be continuously taken under similar circumstances by different beings. The power to turn one's title, life, or themselves into a prophecy is a rare one and is usually not held by the individual who becomes a prophecy. Famous prophecies are the Reese Prophecy, created by Reece himself, and the Wonka Prophecy, created by Crash Bandicoot. '''Energy Transfer: The ability to transfer ones energy (chemical, mechanical, or electrical) to another individual by rubbing their arms. Substances Heroin: '''Anti Heroin is the green energy like substance which is the main energy source of all powers and portals within the 1st Lore. It was created during the death of Kurt Cobain, the king of all Staryians. '''AntiHeroin: The material which through some unknown quest can be earned by a being. Once ingested it gives them a specific pact which unless its criteria are met, they are invincible to retconning. Hawkins is the only known being to have ingested it. Krunk: 'A blue, viscous liquid which can only exist within a mortal's body. It will evaporate upon contact with any noble gas. Usually once Krunk has entered the body of a being they will begin to feel a sway towards beings allied with Krunk, turn blue, and join Megamind's Army. '''Scratch Rock: '''The physical embodiment of instability, Scratch Rock is a 2D TV Static like substance which manifests itself in time rifts. Harnessed by Megamind to strengthen his army and later given to Titan/Carl, the substance proved too powerful for any mortal being and has begun spreading throughout the lore, destroying everything it touches. Once it finds itself a new host, they will become a factory for Scratch Rock. Races 'Staryians: Kurt Cobain, leader, creator of heroin, have timers in their toes which when reaching zero cause the staryian to explode. Currently being genocided by the Queen of Hues, Hawkins. Hues: The direct enemy to Staryians, a race of powerful humanoid beings ruled by their queen Hawkins. Only two Hues are known to exist and both retain a power level of Lv.5. Bus Goblins: Literal components of buses. Lucifer is a bus goblin. X-Parasites: X-Parasites from Metroid Metroids: Metroids from Metroid Tetramands: Species of Four Arms from Ben 10. Humans: The most basic and attractive species in all Lore. Due to their high level of attractiveness many species breed with them leading to pure blooded humans being quite rare. Those of any human lineage have skin which can only be remove via stabbing them with their skin key, certain groups have skin keys but a few are born with their own unique key. These keys also unlock a chest cavity which is a small well furnished room, a human which removes the heart and puts it in their own becomes more powerful becoming a human squared and exponentially increasing to the infinite number of hearts a human can host. Andre the Giant had the highest number, at Human to the 88th power. It is unknown if the number of hearts lead to the incredible size. * Chimpanzees: A highly intelligent and violent sub species of human. * Nimrods/Dinguses: Large, very strong sub species of human. Lack common sense. Hiveminds: Races who are mutated forms of another race fused with the DNA of another being, usually through viral infection or substance. * Apes (Not to be confused with Chimpanzees) * Crunk Heads * Scratch Rockers Plimbusi: A race of cloud like shape shifters. * Cumul/Black Coats: Allied with Grimbo. Much larger and darker than their Cirr counterpart. In their human form they have naturally curly dark colored hair. Are allied with Ape. * Cirr/White Coats: '''Revolutionaries against the Bus Goblins. Quite small and lighter, usually manifest as small goats or sheep. In their human form they have naturally curly blonde hair. Are usually neutrally allied. '''Moths: A highly intelligent race of insects. Current Queen of the Moths is Heather HoffMOTHer. Legos: 'Legos are a highly powerful race of incorporeal beings. Their entire race has one goal in mind from birth, to replace a being from another dimension and act as them. Once they take the form of the separate being the gain true physicality, along with the power level, mind, and mortality of the victim. The only noticeable difference between an original subject and their legofied self, is their hair is much more Lego like. 'Freaks: 'A race of small yellow creatures who are used to create glue, when they reach they age of 100 they grow immensely and gain their Freak title. 'Whos: '''The predecessors to the Staryians. Diseases [https://holytrinity.fandom.com/wiki/Time_Rift/_Heart_Attack '''Time Rift/ Heart Attack:] Time Rift/Heart Attack, is a disease caused by Ape. Ape: Ape is a virus which infects the minds of its hosts and forces them to ally with other hosts. It usually causes a small tumor to form in the brain which will burst forth as a small chimpanzee which will spread the virus after the death of the host. Krunk: Scratch Rock: Companies TJ Maxx: The main money maker for the J Dimension J Sects Sare Technologies: Wonka Candy Co: A cover up for Scratch Rock factories, ran by the figure head Willy Wonka, and powered by Crash Bandicoot. Wesley's Glue Factory: A glue factory in Wesley's backyard. Holidays Wang Week:' '''A period of great joy for the J Dimension Holy Trinity which begins by the signing of a holy chastity contract followed by the destroying of a piano tie. The week must be spent eating spicy food and offering it to Palmer. * Wang Day: The final day of Wang Week, celebrated in memory of Palmer's fall and later saving by Palmer. Also the B-day of the composer of the Kahoot Music. '''The Great Happening Memorial Day: '''December 23rd.' A day of mourning meant to remember the Great Zippening, Gongening, and many Happenings (specifically the Great Happening which shall not be spoke of.) '''Pushkinti Day: '''November 28th, a day where you squint while slurping spaghetti naked, or wearing a parkha. '''The Fusing of the RMV Lore and J Lore: '''September 10th of every year. '''Fourth of July: '''A day where Staryians are prematurely exploded by Hawkins to celebrate her Staryian Genocide. '''The Fair: '''A period of four days where the Devil's/Goblin's Anus Cult is formed in remembrance of Jaeden's sacrifice. '''Wave Daddy in the Ceiling Day: A Wave Daddy Cult Holiday celebrated on August 30th. Category:Lore